


promise

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: Everyone knows that Hoseok is a hopeless romantic, but only Kihyun knows just how much Hoseok likes to plan for the future, too.





	promise

Everyone knows that Hoseok is a hopeless romantic, but only Kihyun knows just how much Hoseok likes to plan for the future, too. 

As idols, the future isn’t really something that they like to think about too much. They know very well that the idol career span is relatively short, even for the most successful groups, and eventually, they’ll all have to go their separate ways, they’ll all have to think about the next steps to take, and much sooner than they could ever truly be prepared for. 

And for Kihyun, it’s just so much easier to live in the present, to take things day by day, moment by moment. 

Like now, in Hoseok’s room. It’s where they usually like to go for this kind of thing. It’s perfect because of its location within the dorm, because the bed is nice and big, and because Kihyun doesn’t like to dirty his sheets too much if he can help it. And Hoseok, Hoseok doesn’t mind, is all too happy to do whatever makes Kihyun happy. And right now, making Kihyun happy means making him feel good. 

Kihyun is under Hoseok, face-down on the bed, Hoseok on top of him, both of them naked as Hoseok fucks him deep and slow, careful not to hurt Kihyun with his stupidly massive body, but pinning him down just enough for it to feel amazing as the mattress creaks loudly beneath them. 

Kihyun’s cheek is smushed on the pillow as he closes his eyes and moans, his hands stretched out above his head and Hoseok’s hands right on top of his, their fingers intertwined, Hoseok’s body warm and heavy on top of him, Hoseok buried deep inside of him and hitting that one perfect spot over and over again with each powerful roll of his hips, making Kihyun feel like he’s melting and bursting with heat all at once as it fizzles down to his fingertips and coils tight in his core and makes him see stars swirling behind his closed eyes. 

Yes, this is exactly the kind of moment that Kihyun likes to live in. No thinking about tomorrow, or anything else. Just now, and how good it feels to be here, and to be with Hoseok. And they both climax within seconds of each other, so close that it’s impossible to tell who was first, both of them shaking and moaning through it together. 

Hoseok rolls off of Kihyun a few moments later to lie on his back as Kihyun curls into himself lying on his side. They’re both breathing heavily, flushed and sweating as they come down, and it’s only a few moments after that, that Hoseok is rolling back onto his side behind Kihyun and pulling him into his arms to spoon him, Kihyun instinctively snuggling back into his embrace, ready to fall asleep like this for a few hours, at least until he can gather the energy to sneak back into his own room just next door. The usual routine. 

Hoseok kisses the back of Kihyun’s shoulders, slow and sweet and open-mouthed, nuzzling his nose at the back of Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun almost drifts off, his hands held in Hoseok’s just below Kihyun’s belly button, but then, Kihyun feels Hoseok opening his fingers and pushing something between his palms, something small and metal. 

Kihyun opens his eyes and holds up the object to look at it in the faint light coming in from the window, blinking slowly as Hoseok wraps his arms tight around Kihyun’s waist and rests his forehead just below the top knob of Kihyun’s spine. 

It’s a ring. Simple, silver, beautiful sparkling in the moonlight. It’s the same ring that Hoseok has presented to him at least seven times now. After all, Hoseok is always thinking about the future, and about _their_ future in particular. Kihyun sighs, lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Are you proposing again, hyung?” Kihyun asks. 

Kihyun plays with the ring as Hoseok goes back to kissing his shoulders. “Maybe I am,” Hoseok murmurs in between kisses. “And what's your answer?” 

The thing is, Kihyun has rejected Hoseok every time, and Hoseok expects it, and he understands, of course. They can’t actually get married. Not anytime soon, anyway. But he keeps trying all the same, for what reason, Kihyun isn’t sure. 

It’s just a reminder that their lives, their relationship, it’s all so complicated and that, at least for the foreseeable future, they have to settle for what they can get, which isn’t much, not really. Just stolen moments and dark rooms, hushed, quiet kisses and barely-there touches, meaningful glances and the occasional evening together like tonight. 

It’s not much, and yet, as Kihyun lies there pondering, turning the ring over and admiring how it glitters and shines, he thinks about how much it all means to him, how all of the little things, as little as they are, mean the world to him, and how he treasures every moment no matter how insignificant or fleeting. He thinks about how much he loves it, loves _them_ , and about how much he loves Hoseok. 

Kihyun smiles gently to himself. “I think I’m going to keep it,” he says. 

Hoseok stops kissing him, lifting his head and going still behind him. “Are you serious?” he asks, and it’s like Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s heartbeat pounding hard against his back. “You’re saying ‘yes’?” 

“I’m not saying ‘yes’,” Kihyun replies. “But I’m not saying ‘no’, either.” 

Kihyun doesn’t put the ring on, but he holds it safe in his hands, and Hoseok seems to understand immediately what he means, bringing his own hands back up and over Kihyun’s, snuggling in close to Kihyun’s back again and resting his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun closes his eyes and sighs, getting comfortable and ready to fall asleep like this, the promise hanging in the air and washing over them as they both start to drift off. 

_Not now, but someday_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
